Aventuras en Kanto
by Zonix
Summary: Red va a comenzar su aventura por Kanto donde le acompañarán amigos para conseguir ser un Maestro Pokémon


Pokémon: ¡Aventuras en Kanto!

Capítulo 1: Problemas en el laboratorio.

Era una mañana de primavera en Pueblo Paleta, y nuestro protagonista, Red va a comenzar su aventura por la región Kanto. Blakese dirige al laboratorio del Profesor Oak de quien recibirá su primer Pokémon. Puede elegir entre tres Pokémon diferentes: Bulbasaur, el Pokémon de tipo planta; Charmander, el Pokémon de tipo fuego; y Squirtle, el Pokémon de tipo agua. De camino, no para de pensar en cual elegirá, ya que es una difícil decisión.

¡Hola Red! ¿Ya sabes cuál elegirás? – pregunta el viejo profesor.

Creo que sí, – responde el chaval – elegiré a Charmander.

¡Muy bien! ¡Toma a Charmander! – exclama Oak.

Gracias profesor. Lo cuidaré bien.

Tengo un objetivo en esta vida, pero soy muy viejo para cumplirlo, así que te pediré un favor, ¿puedes ayudarme a recopilar la información de todos los Pokémon de esta región? Tengo una enciclopedia llamada Pokédex, que registra automáticamente la información de un Pokémon sólo con verlos, tú tendrías que verlos a todos, así de sencillo. ¿Me ayudarás?

¡Claro profesor! Haré lo que pueda.

En ese momento un ruido desconcertó a Charmander. Red miró por la ventana y vio a dos tipos vestidos de negro cogiendo las Pokéballs de Bulbasaur y Squirtle, los dos que Red no eligió. Sin pensárselo dos veces gritó:

¡Charmander, Ascuas!

Los tipos se volvieron, sacaron a Zubat y a Meowth, y desafiaron a Blake a una batalla, estando en desventaja de dos contra uno. Al ver este problema, un entrenador que estaba detrás de la casa del Prof. Oak ayuda inmediantamente a Red. Su Pokémon era un Electabuzz, un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, y gracias a su Rayo, debilitaron con facilidad a Zubat y a Meowth.

¡Jajaja! Así que tu eres el famoso Blue, Campeón de la Liga Pokémon – exclamaron a coro los tipos de negro.

Sí, soy yo. ¿Y vosotros quien narices sois? – les responde Blue.

¡Somos miembros del Team Rocket! ¡Una asociación que se ha hecho con el control de esta región! ¡Y venimos a robaros a vuestros Pokémon!

Muy bien. Electabuzz, Rayo – dice con tono serio Blue.

Los miembros del Team Rocket salieron huyendo de Pueblo Paleta. Red estaba alucinado, ¡había conocido a un futuro miembro del Alto Mando! Antes de que se marchara, interceptó a Blue.

¡Hola me llamo Red! Soy un entrenador que acabo de empezar.

Encantado de conocerte, yo llevo un poco más que tú, pero que no te desanime – le comenta Blue – tengo entendido que el primer gimnasio al que debes llegar es el de Ciudad Plateada. Está al norte de Ciudad Verde, pasando el Bosque Verde. Deberías entrenarte para combatir con Brock, su líder.

¡Seguiré tu consejo Blue! – finaliza Red.

Sin más dilación, Red pone rumbo hacia Ciudad Verde.

Capítulo 2: El gimnasio está cerrado.

Al llegar a Ciudad Verde, Red pasa por el Centro Pokémon para curar a Charmander, que a aprendido un nuevo ataque, Garra Metal. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, la enfermera Joy le avisa de que no podrá combatir contra el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde porque no está. Red se extraña ya que Blue le dijo que el primer gimnasio estaba en Ciudad Plateada, no en Ciudad Verde. Así que fue a comprobar de que gimnasio se trataba. Lo que le contó la enfermera Joy era correcto, pero en la puerta del gimnasio había un cartel que ponía: "El gimnasio está cerrado, se deberán dirigir al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada". Antes de seguir hacia el Bosque Verde se acercó a la Ruta 22, donde atrapó a un Mankey. Durante su camino en el Bosque Verde, estuvo entrenando a Charmander y a su recién obtenido, Mankey, cuando se encontró con una entrenadora que estaba subida a un árbol.

¿Qué haces ahí arriba? – le pregunta Red.

¡Me dan miedo los Pokémon de tipo Bicho! – responde la entrenadora.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar a salir del bosque... – comenta desinteresadamente Red.

Está bien, me llamo Misty y soy la líder del...

¿Perdón que decías? – pregunta Red.

Em... nada nada – dice Misty.

Como Misty tenía miedo a los Pokémon bicho, Red no pudo capturar a ningún Pokémon en el bosque, pero justo a la salida, una pequeña piedra impactó en la cabeza de Red. Se giró y vió a un Pikachu riéndose a escondidas. Él, furioso envió a Charmander para darle una lección, al que acabó debilitando. Cuando cayó desmayado, Red le lanzó una pokéball, atrapando al pequeño Pokémon amarillo. Mientras estaba celebrando su captura comenzó a escucharse un zumbido. Misty dio un grito, era una horda de Beedrill, los Pokémon avispa. Red y Misty salieron corriendo hacia la salida del bosque, pensando que los Beedrill no saldrían de allí. Pero estaban equivocados. Por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que entrar en una casa de la Ciudad Plateada.

Capítulo 3: ¡Primera medalla, allá vamos!

¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? – pregunta el propietario de la casa.

Le pido disculpas, pero unos Beedrill nos estaban persiguiendo – dice Misty.

Así que Beedrill... vamos Geodude, tenemos trabajo – dice el chico de la casa.

Red y Misty se quedaron mirando por la ventana lo que el chico hacía. "¡Geodude, usa lanzarrocas!", gritaba si parar. Cuando paró, los dos salieron de la casa. Todos los Beedrill estaban debilitados.

Me llamo Brock, y soy el líder de esta ciudad – dijo con orgullo el chico que ambos no conocían.

Así que eres Brock, pues te desafío a un combate Pokémon – añadió emocionado Red.

Está bien, te estaré esperando en el gimnasio.

Red se dirigió al Centro Pokémon y partió al gimnasio junto a Misty, que decidió quedarse con él. En la fachada del gimnasio ponía: "Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Líder, Brock, maestro de los Pokémon de tipo Roca".

¡Hola Brock! ¡Vengo a retarte! – dice en voz alta Red.

Bien, comencemos – dice el arbitro – se utilizaran dos Pokémon sin límite de tiempo.

Geodude luchó contra Mankey, donde su Golpe Kárate le dejo KO, pero cayó contra Onix, quien combatió contra Charmander y su Garra Metal le dejó hecho trizas.

¡Enhorabuena! Has ganado la medalla roca – dice Brock.

Gracias Brock – le agracede Red.

¿Puedo ir con vosotros? En vuestro viaje digo – pregunta tímido Brock.

Por mí sí, ¿Misty a ti qué te parece? – vuelve a cuestionar Red.

Lo que tu digas Red – comenta por lo bajo Misty.

Entonces sí, vente con nosotros – responde con una sonrisa Red.

Así fue como Red, Misty y Brock partieron en busca de aventuras en la región Kanto.

Capítulo 4: El Team Rocket en el Mt. Moon.

Red decidió entrenar con Brock en el Mt. Moon para fortalecer a Pikachu ya que era su único Pokémon con ventaja frente al segundo gimnasio, que al parecer era de Pokémon de tipo agua. Mientras combatían, se notó un ruido semejante a una taladradora que provenía del fondo de la cueva. Se acercaron, y vieron a miembros del Team Rocket excavando sobre las paredes, dirigidos por un hombre con pinta de rico, sentado en un trono al lado de un Persian. Red y Brock sacaron sus Pokémon, Charmander y Geodude para parar la excavación, de donde sabían que se sacaban las Piedras Lunares. Tales piedras aumentan en gran cantidad el poder de un Pokémon.

¡Quién eres! – gritó Red.

¡Jajajaja! Yo soy Giovanni, líder del Team Rocket, ¡seré vuestra perdición! – le respondió el adinerado – ¡Adelante Kangaskhan!

¡Vamos Charmander! ¡Vamos Geodude! – gritaron Red y Brock.

Fue una batalla muy reñida donde Geodude y Charmander salieron victoriosos porque los dos evolucionaron a Graveler y Charmeleon respectivamente. Después se haber conseguido la victoria, una nube de polvo llenó el túnel de la cueva. Era la salida.


End file.
